Sinfonie der Erleuchtung
Sinfonie der Erleuchtung ist die 12. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 05.12.2011 in den USA und am 10.10.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Dieses Mal erzählt nicht Zukunfts-Ted, sondern Zukunfts-Robin ihren Kindern. Vor dem Bildschirm sitzen zwei Jugendliche und Robin will ihnen die Geschichte erzählen, wie sie ihren Vater kennen gelernt hat "How I Met Your Father" Und dabei beginnt sie mit der Geschichte, wie sie ihrem Vater erzählt hat, dass sie schwanger sei. Barney ist, nachdem ihm Robin von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hat, scheinbar in Ohnmacht gekippt. Doch das ist nie geschehen, denn er hat sie nur gefragt, ob sie nicht einfach nur dick wird. Daraufhin hat Robin ihn geohrfeigt. Als Barney wieder zu sich kommt und aufsteht, lässt er noch eine Bemerkung darüber fallen, dass ihre Brüste wohl noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft wüssten, woraufhin Robin ihm erneut eine runterhaut. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, fragt er Robin, ob sie sich der Schwangerschaft sicher sei. Robin erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie nicht ganz sicher ist, aber eine Woche überfällig wäre, was bei ihr niemals vorkommen würde. Außerdem erzählt sie, dass sie noch nicht mit Kevin geschlafen habe und somit nur Barney als möglicher Vater in Frage kommt. Als sich Barney daraufhin richtig über die Nachricht freut, ist es Robin, die in Ohnmacht fällt.thumb|left|380px Als Robin und Barney am nächsten Tag im MacLaren's sitzen, fragt sie ihn, warum er sich so über die Nachricht freut, denn sie will auf gar keinen Fall Kinder haben. Schließlich kommen Marshall, Lily und Ted hinzu. Marshall zeigt der Runde einen übergroßen Socken, den seine Großmutter für ihr ungeborenes Kind gestrickt hat. Nachdem sie sich kurz über die seltsamen Weihnachtsbräuche der Mosbys unterhalten haben, will Lily aufbrechen und in einem Babyartikel-Geschäft ihre Geschenke für die Babyshower aussuchen. Marshall hingegen hat etwas anderes vor. Er will sein Haus mit Millionen von Weihnachtslämpchen verzieren, damit er einen sehr erfolgreichen Nachbarn auf diesem Gebiet ausstechen kann. So schlägt Barney vor, dass er und Robin Lily zu dem Baby-Geschäft begleiten. Die scheinbar werdenden Eltern stehen ein wenig später in dem Laden und müssen sich zuerst von Lily anhören, wofür die Nippel-Butter gut ist. Robin bekommt Panik, doch Barney bleibt ganz cool. Als sich Barney umsieht, sieht er einen alten Aufreißer-Kollegen von sich, den er immer den "ungeheuren Duane" genannt hat. Dieser hat mit einem seiner eigentlich als One-Night-Stand geplanten Frauen ein Kind gezeugt und ist seither Vater. Barney ist schockiert, wie aus Duane ein dicker, unglücklicher und trinkender Mann geworden ist. Unterdessen erzählt Lily Robin noch mehr über die Auswirkungen einer Geburt auf ihren Körper, woraufhin sie und Barney aufeinandertreffen. Beiden wird klar, dass sie kein Kind haben können. Also gehen sie am nächsten Tag zum Arzt und erfahren, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Als sie diese Nachricht hören, tanzen Robin und Barney erst einmal im Behandlungsraum der Ärztin, weil sie sich so freuen. Unterdessen ist Marshall dabei, die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung zu ordnen, als ein Junge namens Scott vor dem Haus steht und ihn fragt, ob er die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung anbringen wird. Nachdem Scott Marshall eine traurige Geschichte von seinen Eltern erzählt, bietet Marshall ihm an, dass er ihm am Wochenende helfen kann. Scott ist begeistert und Marshall freut sich. Als Robin immer noch glücklich ist, dass sie keine Mutter wird und fleißig Alkohol trinkt, bekommt sie einen Anruf von ihrer Frauenärztin Dr. Sonya. Diese will sie erneut sprechen. Die Ärztin erzählt ihr bei dem Termin schließlich, dass Robin keine Kinder bekommen kann. Als die Ärztin Robin fragt, ob sie jemanden hat, mit dem sie darüber reden kann, stellt sich Robin die jeweiligen Reaktionen ihrer Freunde vor. Während Ted sie bemuttern würde, würde Lily weinend zusammenbrechen, Marshall würde sie zu vielen unsinnigen Dingen befragen und Barney ihr schlechte Witze erzählen. Also beschließt Robin, dass sie ihren Freunden nichts davon erzählen kann. Stattdessen sagt sie ihnen, als Ted fragt, warum sie so traurig ist, dass sie niemals Stabhochspringerin für das kanadische Nationalteam werden kann, da sie zu groß ist. Wie Robin es bereits vorhergesagt hat, reagieren ihre vier Freunde genauso auf diese Nachricht. thumb|380pxLily erhält einen Anruf von Marshall, der gerade auf dem Dach steht und dabei ist, die Beleuchtungen anzubringen. Scott, der Junge aus der Nachbarschaft, ist unten und hält die Leiter fest. Als Marshall ausversehen das Handy fallen lässt, nutzt Scott die Gelegenheit und nimmt Marshall die Leiter weg. Daraufhin geht Scott ins Haus und feiert erstmal ein bisschen. Robin und Barney besuchen gemeinsam mit Lily erneut das Babygeschäft, wo Barney Robin sagt, dass er nicht möchte, dass die Situation zwischen den beiden unwohl wird. Er schlägt ihr vor, dass sie "Friends with benefits", also "Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen" werden, was Robin aber ablehnt. Als er Robin daraufhin eines der süßen Babys zeigt, sind beide fasziniert davon, wie süß das Baby ist. Doch während Barney sich darüber nicht viele weitere Gedanken macht, wird die Situation immer schlimmer. Marshall ist unterdessen immer noch auf dem Dach und wird auch noch von Scott erpresst, damit er sich nicht wehrt. Scott hat ein paar Freunde eingeladen, feiert eine Party mit ihnen und bittet Lily darum, mit Marshalls Telefon ein paar Bilder von ihren Brüsten zu schicken. Lily geht also auf die Toilette, während Barney erneut auf Duane trifft. Als Robin den Mann mit seinen vielen Kindern sieht, wird sie erneut traurig. Lily sieht dies und fragt, was los ist. Wieder erzählt Robin, dass sie wegen der fehlenden Qualifikationen zum Stabhochsprung so traurig sei. Auch am Abend sitzt Marshall noch immer auf dem Dach fest und wird immer wütender auf Scott. Der versucht, sich mit seiner Jugend zu rechtfertigen, was bei Marshall sogar funktioniert. Als Scott schließlich sagt, dass er Marshall mehr als einen Vater sieht, fällt Marshall auf ihn herein und erlaubt ihm, die Party noch ein bisschen weiterzuführen. Im MacLaren's verstehen Ted und Lily nicht, was mit Robin los ist. Auch Barney ist dabei, während sich die beiden ausdenken, was geschehen sein könnte. Auch die Möglichkeit einer Nacht mit Barney kommt ihnen auf, doch sie verwerfen diese Möglichkeit direkt wieder. Ted kommt auf die Idee, dass Robin zu Weihnachten von ihm nach Ohio eingeladen werden möchte. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Lily nach Hause und trifft vor dem Haus auf Scott. Sie weiß nicht, was zuvor geschehen ist und gibt ihm noch ein bisschen Geld, da er Marshall geholfen hat. Als sie das Haus betritt, ist sie schockiert über das was, sie sieht. Das ganze Haus ist das reinste Chaos. Marshall, der noch immer auf dem Dach ist, sieht sie durchs Fenster und schreit nach ihr.thumb|380px Unterdessen hat Ted Robin Flugtickets nach Ohio geschenkt. Doch Robin lehnt ab, sie sagt, dass sie New York an Weihnachten liebt. Ted will nun wirklich wissen was los ist, doch Robin ist nicht bereit, es ihm zu erzählen, was auch Ted schließlich versteht. Robin spaziert wenig später durch die Straßen von New York und spricht erneut mit ihren Kindern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass diese nur in der Vorstellung von Robin existierten und gar nicht real sind. Als sie vom Spaziergang nach Hause kommt, hat Ted eine besondere Überraschung für sie vorbereitet. Die Wohnung ist weihnachtlich geschmückt, um sie aufzumuntern und er nimmt sie in dem Arm, ohne auch nur zu wissen, warum sie sich so schlecht fühlt. Zum Song "Highway to Hell" erleuchtet die ganze Wohnung in bunten Lichtern. Robin ist gerührt und weint sich an Teds Schultern aus. Der erwachsene Ted erzählt daraufhin, dass Robin niemals Stabhochspringerin geworden ist, dafür aber eine erfolgreiche Journalistin und Businessfrau. Außerdem war sie niemals alleine. Gastdarsteller *Noah Schnacky als Robins (imaginärer) Sohn *Andra Nechita als Robins (imaginäre) Tochter *Vicki Lewis als Dr. Sonya *Chase Ellison als Scott *Todd Grinnell als Ungeheurer Duane *Danielle Weeks als Sheila Zitate Fehler *Randy wurde bei der GNB gefeuert. Er wird von Lily aber noch als "der Typ, mit dem du arbeitest" betitelt. *Wenn man genauer hinschaut, fällt das Handy von Marshall nur in die Dachrinne und nicht das Haus hinunter. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin enthüllte in der Folge Plan B, dass sie schwanger ist. *Man sieht Scott "ein Sandwich essen", als er in Marshall und Lilys Haus ist. Dieser Running Gag kam das erste Mal in Irre heiß vor. *Randy wird wieder erwähnt. Er kam in Der Lückenfüller und Wir kümmern uns vor. *Ted wird wieder Detektiv - wie in Daisy, Spurensicherung, Das große Aufräumen und Glitter. Anspielungen *Marshall sagt, man werde die Lichter aus dem All sehen können - wie im Film Deck the Halls. *Robin sagt, sie würde nicht für 125 Mio. Dollar, ausbezahlt über sechs Jahre, mit nach Cleveland gehen. Das ist die Summe, die die Cleveland Cavaliers LeBron James anboten. Er wechselte dann aber doch zu Miami Heat. *Marshall erwähnt Mannheim Steamroller, Robin AC/DC. Musik *AC/DC - "Highway to Hell" Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7